Days of the Ring
by SWD18
Summary: A spoof off of soap operas and Lord of the Rings. Includes the Plot Development of Power and a cameo by the washout Gollum. Joint fic by SHGrey18, YourxFirely, and Samdum the Bouncing Hobbit. Similar to General Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: We do not own _Lord of the Rings_. If we did, we would not be writing fanfiction, but instead would have been dead for quite a while now (poor Tolkien). So, therefore, it would be impossible for us to own _LOTR_. We also do not own _Days of Our Lives_ or Botox (Samdum:cough cough: dead people's skin :cough cough:)

A/N: This fic is a collaboration of Samdum the Bouncing Hobbit, SHGrey18 (me), and YourXFirefly. We will be switching off each chapter. This is similar to _General Hogwarts_, a Harry Potter soap opera written by Samdum the Bouncing Hobbit and SHGrey18 (me), so if you like this, check that out in the Harry Potter section. Now, to the series premiere . . .

**Days of the Rings**

Series Premiere- _The History of the Plot Development_

The world is changed. I feel it in the scheduling. I smell it in the ratings. Many lines that once aired are lost, for none now live who recite them.

It began with the filming of the great pilots. Three were given to the elves; immortal, melodramatic, and fairest among all beings.

Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and actors of the mountain halls.

And nine, nine pilots were gifted to the race of men, who above all else, desire Botox.

For it was in these initial developments that was bound the drama and angst to govern each race. But they were all deceived, for another program was made.

In the studio of Mt. Doom, the dark producer Sauron created a master plot development to control all others, and into this development, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all daytime programming.

One by one, the stations of the free broadcasters of Middle Earth fell to the power of the plot development, but there were some who resisted.

The last alliance of men and elves marched against the producers of Mordor, and in the studios of Mt. Doom, they fought for the freedom of daytime broadcasting in Middle Earth.

Victory was near, but the power of the development could not be undone.

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the original writer, took up his father's pen.

The plot development then passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy all ratings grabs forever. But the creativity of men is easily corrupted; the development has a mind of its own. The development betrayed Isildur, to-

Commercial Break!

"Have you ever noticed why people who are famous wear fedoras?" says the voice of The Announcer.

"They do?" questions Nicky, an ignorant young boy.

"Of course they do! Haven't you ever heard of Frank Sinatra?"

"Um, no. Is he in Hanson?"

"No! Of course not!" The Announcer shudders. "Frank Sinatra was one of the greatest singers of all time, and can be seen as the founder of the Official Fedora Fan Club."

"What other famous people wear fedoras?"

"Well, umm . . ." The Announcer pauses, and shoots a dirty look towards Nicky. "One of the might coauthors wears a fedora, and she'll be famous some day!"

"Fedora's don't seem all that amazing! In fact, they seem really bor-"

"1Thanks for coming, Nicky! Folks, as you can see, celebrities and ordinary people alike are enchanted by the ever-popular fedora! With this special television offer, we'll sell you not one, but two fedoras for $43.72! That's two fedoras for the price of one! But wait, there's more! If you call within the next ten minutes, we'll include a fedora-shaped and tasted lollipop, a $10.22 value, absolutely free! Call the number on the bottom of your screen now, because supplies are limited!"

"I still don't see what's so great about a dumb old hat." The Announcer pushes Nicky off the stage for his stupid remarks.

"Order today!"

The development betrayed Isildur, to his sacking. Some lines that should not have been forgotten were erased. The plot development became a manuscript, the manuscript became a plot device, and for two and a half thousand seasons, the plot development passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new cast member.

The development came to the wash-out Gollum, who took it deep into the hallways of the Misty Mountains studios, and there, it consumed him.

The development brought to Gollum unnatural long popularity. For five hundred seasons, it poisoned his viewers, and in the gloom of Gollum's dressing room, it waited. Darkness crept back into the television sets of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in Hollywood, whispers of a nameless producer, and the plot development of power perceived. Its time had now come.

It abandoned Gollum, but something happened then the plot development did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely actor imaginable.

An extra; Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. For the time would soon come when extras would shape the fortunes of all.


End file.
